


R is for Roy

by s4dlik3_mrme



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: M/M, after the events of "are we not men?" (s3e2), her only role is going to lunch, jen's there for a second, not really fluff but not angst either, sexually confused roy, they just kinda have a conversation, this one's for you <3, unlabeled friends!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4dlik3_mrme/pseuds/s4dlik3_mrme
Summary: Roy asks why Moss's first instinct was to kiss him.
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	R is for Roy

**Author's Note:**

> I started this show yesterday. I finished it a few hours ago. Enjoy the drabble I wrote last night. Or don't enjoy it. Whatever.  
> I PROMISE I write better than this, but it's mostly dialogue and so I can't properly showcase my writing abilities

"Why'd you kiss me earlier, Moss?" It was a straightforward question, and Roy was certain he'd get a straightforward answer. Moss was known to be a very blunt person.

"I didn't know what else to do, Roy, I panicked! I didn't know what else to do! Why d'you ask? D'you think I _wanted_ to kiss you or something? I can't go to jail, Roy, I'm afraid of going to jail, we could've gone to jail if I hadn't done anything at all, what I did was smart, I thought quickly and I acted quickly and look at us now! We're not in jail, are we? Why are you even asking, what a stupid question..." 

Roy mulled over the answer, using logic instead of empathy to process what Moss had said, and decided it was too rambling and unorganized for him to be telling the truth. Or, at least, not the whole truth. Roy let it slide, as he was really too caught up in his own head to want to delve deeper into whatever Moss was feeling. Feelings were confusing to Roy. Moss as well, but he was better at experiencing them; not at understanding them. Or even expressing them, for that matter.

Despite this, and due to the fact that he is not a mind reader, Moss decided to keep talking. "I mean, allow my rephrase, it wasn't that I didn't want to. I mean, I didn't really, the first time. Except I did, I just hadn't planned on doing it, it was a spur of the moment thing. As I said before, I didn't know what else to do. I didn't see the bins until the second time, so the first time was out of panic. The second time was also out of panic, but it was more of a...we'd already done it, so I assumed you wouldn't mind. That sort of thing. It really wasn't-"

"Moss, I've got my answer already, could you be quiet now?" 

"Alrighty then..." Moss continued counting his staples and Roy prayed that he'd forget about the whole thing and the talking about it would cease completely. But no such luck existed with Moss. "Why do you ask, anyway? Did you enjoy it?"

Roy knew Moss was only trying to joke, but it still irked him a bit that that was even a suggestion. He just sighed, however, and ignored it.

"I'm off to lunch, then," Jen announced, leaving the room. "Don't set the place on fire again, please. I'll only be gone an hour or so, and if I'm gone longer, don't call." And the door shut behind her.

Once he was sure that Jen was out of earshot completely, Roy began to speak again. "Listen, I didn't not enjoy it, okay? It was...it was alright. But, I guess that's what I'm upset about. It's just that..." Roy took a deep breath. "Well, I don't normally like guys. But for some reason, when it comes to you...it's different." Moss's expression changed slightly. From intrigue and confusion to what seemed like tame bewilderment. "I don't know, it's very weird. I feel weird even talking about it. That's why we can't talk about this when Jen is around. Add that to our list." Roy managed to laugh slightly.

"Got it...do you think you might be _bi_ sexual?"

"I know you're trying to help, Moss, and I appreciate it. I really do. But, respectfully, please don't ask me those kinds of things, okay? I don't understand it, and I don't think I want to just yet. Can I...can I just be Roy? For now?"

Moss thought about that. "I dunno. Labels help me figure things out, but I can see why you don't like them. They sort of put you in a box, don't they? You wouldn't like it in a box, I wouldn't like it in jail. We're similar in that way, aren't we? Anyway, I could just keep you filed under R," he smiled.

"Why?"

"R is for Roy. That's all you are. And that's how I'll keep you organized." Moss seemed very proud of this.

"That's very sweet, princess. Now could you let me get back to work?"

"You're the one who started the conversation!"

**Author's Note:**

> Again...dialogue-heavy. So the writing's not the best. But that's okay. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
